Complete
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: The war's over and everyone has their scars.


**I love these two together so I thought I would take a stab at their first time. I know it's sort of soon but keep in mind how long they've loved each other. **

* * *

Ron's Point of View:

I felt someone thrashing about in my arms as my mind was bogged down with sleep. I cracked my eyes open to see Hermione moving around with silent tears tracking down her cheeks. I sighed before taking her small shoulders in my hands and shaking her. She woke up and tried to push me away until she saw that it was me and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I-I-I was back in the m-m-manor and she was t-t-t-torturing me again," she tried to explain to me what was going on but she was stuttering so much that I couldn't understand her.

I did the only thing that I could think of and kissed her lips. She stilled at first before sliding her hands into my hair and flipping us over so she was straddling me. I loved this girl more than anything and I couldn't believe that it took me seven years to do something about it.

We'd been fighting each other tooth-and-nail since we were kids, never letting one get the better of the other. When she broke away from me she slid back over to my side and traced her fingers up and down arm, absentmindedly. I was sent back to the nights we spent in the woods, the nights I would hold her close and smother her cries so Harry wouldn't hear them. The nights I spent away from her were one of the worst pains of the war. The other was obviously Fred…

Just the thought of him made my eyes sting. I felt tears pooling in my eyes and I couldn't help but let them spill down my cheeks. I thought about hiding them from Hermione but that wasn't what we'd worked this hard for. She deserved every part of me and that's what she was going to get.

"Oh Ron, come here," she opened her arms to me and I started sobbing into her chest. "Shh, shh, baby I'm right here. I'm gonna stay right here forever, okay? You're going to be all mine, you hear that?"

I held onto her like my life depended on it. She was my lifeline and I was never ever going to lose her again, never going to let her go.

I don't know which one of us initiated the kiss but we were kissing each other harshly. I pulled away from her long enough to close the curtains of my bed around us and mutter a silencing charm before she pulled my mouth back to hers.

She tore my shirt open, the buttons flying in every direction. The shirt was thrown somewhere in the room that wasn't very important at the moment. I slowly undid every button of my Hermione's shirt and only fumbled a couple of times.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and asked permission with my eyes to take of her top. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded her head shyly. This girl was going to be the complete and utter death of me.

I tore her shirt off of her so fast that I may have burnt her a little. Her skin was littered in small scars and bruises but she'd never been more beautiful to me. I flipped her under me and kissed over every inch of skin my lips could find. When I made it to her arm where that…terrible word was carved I heard her suck in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I'm not perfect. I have a lot of scars and bruises and I'm not a pureblood and…" I placed a light kiss on her arm.

"You're so perfect that it makes me want to be better for you. We just fought a bloody war so that we could be together, so that you could be you and not have to worry about anything," I whispered, my voice hoarse. Then my face softened and I held her cheeks in my palms, "It's always been you, you're the only one that I've ever wanted."

Her eyes filled with tears and I wiped them away with my thumbs before gripping her bra in my hands. She nodded her head before sucking on my collarbone. Whatever concentration I had was shot when I felt her tongue against my skin. I tried to unclasp her bra but it was the hardest bloody thing that I've ever had to do.

"Bloody hell 'mione, how do I get this ruddy thing off of you?" I asked roughly.

She smiled against my skin before taking my hands in hers and placing them on the bra. That was Hermione, always the one to teach someone something. She guided my hands over the clasp and it came undone easily.

She pulled back from me and I saw her cheeks were pink. She was so fucking beautiful that I couldn't breathe. I slid the bra straps down her shoulders and kissed the skin as the fabric passed it. Once it was down low enough I looked at her and pulled it away from her body.

I dropped it onto the bed and trapped her lips in a kiss. I felt her tongue lapping at my lips and I grunted, letting her inside. She wound hers with mine and I felt her entire body convulse slightly. I smiled against her lips as I ran my hands up to her chest.

I took one of her breasts in my hand and ran my thumb over her nipple. I whimpered and knotted her fingers in my hair, kissing me harder. I didn't want to but I broke the kiss to make my way down to her chest. I took her nipple in my mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ron," she moaned, her eyes never leaving mine.

I nibbled on her nipple making her yelp quietly. God she was sexy when she was screaming like that. In that moment I made it my goal to hear her beautiful voice screaming my name as I pushed her over the edge.

I switched breasts and used one of my hands to massage the one I'd just abandoned. I had a hand on her hip and felt her little fingers lace in between mine as another shiver wracked through her body. She wrapped her legs around my hips and arched her back lightly. I felt her wetness rub against me through my pants and I almost lost everything.

"Fuck 'mione, don't do that. I'll ruin everything if I cum too early," I whispered roughly against her skin.

She grinned and took it upon herself to flip us over so I was trapped underneath her. She flipped her curls over her shoulder and pinned my hands down with hers. I felt my heart swell along with another part of my anatomy at the sight before me. I'd wanted this girl ever since I could remember and here I was with her straddling me.

She let go of my hands and undid my belt, throwing it off of the bed. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to unbutton my pants and I took them in mine.

"I'm not going to judge you. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember, I've wanted you. Tonight is going to be perfect so don't worry about messing up," I said, leaning up and kissing the tip of her nose. "Just do what feels right to you, okay? We'll figure our way around together."

Her cheeks turned red again and she placed her palms flat on my stomach. "Is that your subtle way of telling me that you're a virgin, Ronald?"

I felt my eyebrows rise and I tightened my grip on her hips. "What do you mean? Of course I'm a virgin, there's no way I would've done this with just anyone when you were around. Are you not a virgin? I swear of Krum bloody touched you…"

She let out an angelic little giggle and kissed my chin. "You're crazy, Ronald. I've never let a boy get under my top before this so you should consider yourself pretty lucky."

I smirked and tugged her up to my mouth again. This time I pushed into her lips as I slid her skirt down her legs and off of the bed. Her hands found the button of my pants again and had no difficulty undoing them this time. I helped her get them off of me and threw them off of the bed.

She was straddling me again and I felt how wet she was through the little amount of clothes we had on. I thrusted up against her and she froze what she was doing. Panic surged through me as I registered what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, did I push you 'mione? I'm so sorry, we can-" I didn't get to finish because she ground down on me and I lost all the breath in my lungs.

Instead of speaking I just thrust up against her again. She let out that little yelp that I adored except this time it sounded a little bit like my name.

I flipped her back under me and ran my hand under her panties. I didn't really know what I was looking for until I hit a bundle of nerves that made her arch against me and yelp again. I smiled against the skin of her neck and started to rub it.

Her nails dug into the skin of my back when I slid one finger inside of her. Judging by how tight she was and how big I was I should probably do all I could to prepare her for me. I slid in two fingers this time and felt her tense up slightly before she pushed her hips against my fingers. I pushed one more inside and she screamed in pain quietly but started to ride my hand.

I kissed down her chest and started to suck on her rosy nipples again. She was a sight to behold right now; her head was thrown back with her curls spilling over my pillow, her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, and her hands were gripping the bed so tightly I was afraid she might rip the sheet.

Like she read my though one of her hands slid into my hair and the other one grasped my shoulders, nails biting in as I felt her tightening around my fingers.

"Can you scream for me, 'ermione? Let everyone know whose girl you are?" I spoke roughly against her ear as I sucked it into my mouth.

"Fuck, RON!" she screamed my name so loud I felt my ears pop but it was by far the sexist sound I'd ever heard in my life.

I slid my fingers out of her and watched as she came down from her high. Her eyes fluttered over to me and she pulled me close, planting little kissed on my chest and shoulders. I'm guessing I did okay judging by her pink skin and lazy smile.

I thought we were just going to end there but tugged my boxers off of me and took me in her hand, making me jump. She pumped her hand up and down like she knew exactly what she was doing. Within a couple of strokes I was almost there so I took her hand in mine and trapped it between our bodies.

"If you want to do this you can't get me off already," I whispered, kissing her knuckles.

She nodded and lay on her back, waiting for me. I slowly slid her panties down her legs and marveled at how perfect she was, how I was the only man that ever got to see her like this. I was the only one she trusted enough to see this side of her, the vulnerable side that I'd always seen.

I settled over top of her and locked my eyes with hers. "This is going to hurt you so much. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want because we can stop and I'll be fine with that."

She didn't respond, she just took my in her hand and positioned me at her entrance. I nodded and pushed into her a little, trying to ignore the euphoria that enveloped me. I focused on Hermione and the way she moved, if this was hurting her I wasn't going to do it.

"It's okay, love, I want this. I want you to be the only man to ever have this," she whispered, threading her fingers into mine.

I soared at her statement and locked our lips together. I pushed further into her and felt the barrier that had yet to be broken. I didn't want to push into her and hurt her but I knew she wanted it and I did too. I felt her bite my bottom lip trying to urge me on so I just pushed into her as fast as I could.

She was so tight and warm that I didn't ever want to move. I heard her whimper and pulled back to see her crying softly. I slid both of my arms underneath her and rolled over onto my back; I wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She lay against my chest until she stopped crying and sat up on my hips. I felt myself go deeper into her and saw the pain flash across her face.

I pulled her back down to my chest and cradled her. "I'm so sorry, 'mione. I hate this; I wish it felt as good for you as it does for me."

She nodded and tried to move her hips against mine but she couldn't seem to find a rhythm that didn't hurt her. I clamped my teeth down over the roar that was bubbling in my throat as she clenched herself around me.

"If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to last," I grunted out.

She pulled back from my neck and smiled. "That's the point. I can't move my body but I can do that and it kind of feels nice. Can you do that one thing that you were doing earlier down there…"

I smiled and slid a hand between us to rub her bundle of nerves. She groaned and kept clenching around me, tighter each time. I started rubbing harder with two fingers and felt her get even tighter around me, she started groaning and moaning and I knew she was close.

"Can you scream again 'mione? Scream even louder than the last time?" I growled against her neck that I was marking the hell out of. She would kill me when she saw it in the morning but I didn't care.

She shook her head and clenched the hardest she had yes and I knew that she was cumming.

"ROOOOOON!" she screamed so loud I heard a mirror outside the bed shatter.

I smiled and came with a roar against her neck. I felt her trying to calm her breathing on top of me but failing. I pushed her curls over her shoulder and ran my hands up and down her back as she cried against me.

"I'm going to get a complex if you keep crying every time I touch you, angel," I whispered sliding out of her and trying to ignore her flinch.

She rolled over onto her side and faced me. I couldn't believe that that had just happened, it was so perfect. I wasn't aware that I could do something that perfect but then again Hermione did everything right the first time so maybe we were a good match.

She muttered an incantation under her breath and I saw a blue light sparkle over her stomach. I hadn't even thought about contraceptive charms, yet another reason why I loved her so much.

I saw all of our clothes float up onto the foot of my bed and land in a pile. She then turned to face me and cuddled in as close as she could. Maybe I'd lost my brother but I'd gained something too, I'd gained the one that completed me.

* * *

**It was so fluffy but then again after that war they deserve it.**


End file.
